


So glad you agree

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Oral Sex, Sneaky Castiel, Subterfuge, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Ever since they started their shared business (a book and coffee shop) Dean has been working too much. Late hours, no time to relax ... Castiel thinks a nice relaxing vacation is exactly what they both need, but how does he convince Dean to go along with the plan?





	So glad you agree

“Dean.”

“Just a second.” Dean raised a finger, other hand still typing away in his signature peck. “I’m almost finished.”

Cas sighed, propping a hip against the table as he counted out ‘the second’. 

“Dean.” He repeated. Same tone of voice. Two minutes later.

“A second, Cas. Please, it’s important.”

Cas licked at his lips, rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, and pushed the laptop screen shut with one unrelenting finger.

“Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.”

Taking in his husband’s no nonsense stance, Dean deflated just a bit. Not entirely, mind you. He’d been busy!

“I was almost done! I just need to send the orders out.” Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean felt the tug in his gut that forced more words out to justify his behaviour. “And I need to answer some emails! They’re important.” Cas didn’t move a muscle, eyebrow still rucked about halfway up his forehead. Ok, so he might have a point, but hell would freeze over before Dean Winchester admitted he was in the wrong. “You’re always telling me how important customer relations are! And I can’t leave the shop with empty shelves.”

Cas reached out and plucked the blue tinged glasses off of his husband’s face, wiggling them back and forth.

“I can see the screen reflected in these, Dean. No unread emails. You checked five times.” 

Dean looked at the window next to him, suddenly realizing how much darker the sky had become. Shit.

“What time is it?”

“Almost ten.” Cas folded the glasses shut and put them on top of the closed laptop. “Not the time to start ordering new books. Not on a Saturday evening.”

Hoisting himself out of his chair with a groan, Dean stretched and popped his neck just to watch Cas wrinkle his nose at the sound. 

“Fine. What do you want for dinner?”

Cas intercepted Dean before he got to the kitchen, forcibly dragging him over to the living room and pointing at the couch.

“I ordered pizza. Sit.”

When Dean settled down, Cas pressed a beer into his hand. Condensation already peeling the label; it had been waiting, out of the fridge for more than a bit now after all.

“Ok. Pizza. Beer.” Dean sagged into a more slouchy slouch, sounding hopeful as he stared up at Cas. “Movie?” But Cas shook his head, and dread tingled at the base of Dean’s spine. “Cas?”

“Maybe later. We need to talk first.” 

Fuck. Dean glanced from his husband to the door, but the escape route was too littered with obstacles to try and make a run for it. Plus, Cas could corner him pretty much anywhere else since they lived together. Might as well get it out of the way and then enjoy the movie after Cas got whatever he needed to say off his chest. 

“It’s not bad, Dean. Relax.”

Very much a non-believer, Dean took a long sip of beer.

“Ok. So. I’m worried you’re working too much.” 

Dean groaned. So they were going back down that well walked path.

“I’m fine, Cas. Ok. So I lost track of time doing some work tonight? I’m sitting down now, aren’t I?”

Dean could see Cas steel himself even as he presented his beer as solid evidence. The set of his shoulders shifting till he looked both stronger and taller.

“I want to go on a vacation.”

“Babe.” Dean started, knowing they'd argued over this on and off since they'd opened the bookstore slash coffeeshop. But Cas held up a hand, stopping Dean in his tracks before he started going down the long memorized list of reasons why leaving either of their businesses untended for even a weekend was bad.

“No. Hear me out.”

It was the least he could do. Dean nodded.

“Ok. So I know you don't want to fly. But there's a really nice cabin nine hours away that I looked into, and we can drive there with a couple of stops.” 

It sounded nice in theory, but Dean knew the the sheer amount of money they'd lose by closing for even a weekend would eat more out of their savings that the holiday would. He sighed, and expected to see the sad tilt in Cas's eyes. But his husband's resolve was strong, and he took a step closer.

“It's next to a lake, so we can go fishing.”

Another step closer, Cas now stood between Dean's naturally spread legs.

“It's pretty secluded. So we'll need to stop at a shop first for food supplies.”

Dean blinked as Cas sank to his knees.

“I want to rent it for a week.”

He was sure that this was the bit where he started offering counter arguments, but Cas cut off  _ whatever he was going to say _ by dropping to his knees and tearing open the jeans in front of him. 

“There’s a fancy coal barbeque.”

Cas stripped the jeans down unceremoniously, pulling Dean into an even more outrageous slouch; his ass almost hanging over the edge of the seat.

“And no one else for miles and miles so we can walk around naked.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s dick, which gave a surprised but happy twitch, through his boxer-briefs 

“I’ve asked Gabriel and Garth to take over, they’ve already said it was fine.”

Dean had a second or two to be outraged.

“Gabriel? You asked  _ Gabriel _ ? And  _ Garth _ ? I’m meant to leave my life’s work in the hands of_”

Dean stopped talking very suddenly when Cas’s grip grew tighter.

“Yes. Yes you are.” He let go, pulled the shorts down far enough, and took hold of Dean’s dick again. “You’re going to give them the key. You’re going to  get in the car.”

Cas started pumping his hand, eyes on Dean and daring him to speak.

“You’re going to drive for four hours, and then you’re going to stop where I tell you to stop and enjoy the pie they serve there. And then you’re going to keep driving until we get to the cabin.”

Still keeping his eyes locked on his husband’s , Cas let his head drift down. As a quick way to make sure Dean didn’t start talking, he slipped three fingers into his negating mouth; pressing down hard on his tongue. 

“We’re leaving in two weeks, so you’ve got the time to get your shit in order by then.” He licked a thick stripe across the head of Dean’s dick. “Gabe and Garth will do a great job.” Another slow lick. “We’re going to have a great time swimming and fishing.” A long, deep suck that had Dean moaning around Cas’s fingers. He rubbed the pads down a bit before he resurfaced. “We’re going to barbeque, and read.” More slow sucking, free hand holding Dean’s quivering hips down. “And you’re going to cook me breakfast while I stay in bed till eleven.” 

Dean’s breath quickened as Cas continued to slowly work him towards the edge. Every time Dean got close, he pulled back up to tell him just what they’d be doing while they were on their holiday. Describing things that ranged from the mundane like time schedules, to detailed sexual escapades all over the cabin and its surroundings.

“What do you think?”

Freeing Dean’s mouth for the first time since he started blowing him, Cas got back to the job he’d been dragging out for far longer than Dean was used to. And Dean did exactly what Cas had expected him to do.

He grabbed hold of Cas’s head, hips pistoning up into his husband’s willing mouth, chanting.

“Yes, fuck, yes, yes, yes, Cas, yeah. Fuck, yes!”

And came less than a minute later, sagging back into the couch to pat weakly at Cas’s head. 

“I’m so glad you see it my way.” Cas grinned, pillowing his head on Dean’s trembling thigh. “I’ll let Gabe know you agreed to everything.”

“Wait. what?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
